Taking Risks
by salsa3344
Summary: Emily works at an advertising agency but losing Maya has turned her to the bottle. Will she be able to sober up to get what she really wants? It's taking me a long time to update existing stories so I'm calling this a one shot for now.


" **Taking Risks** **"**

 **I just happened to turn on the TV when Justin Timberlake and Chris Stapleton were singing "Drink You Away" on the CMA's. I'm addicted to this song at the moment. So I thought Emily should try to drink Maya away because she knows she made the wrong choice. But can she sober up to finally make the right one…**

 **Sometimes I have a thought in my head that doesn't fit with existing stories so I release those thoughts into something new.**

 **Rated M for Mature Content.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Drink You Away**

 **Emily POV**

I'm twenty-seven years old still pining over the love of my life, Maya St. Germain.

A long time ago, her choices scared me. She took risks, one too many, in my mind. But once I graduated from college and decided not to pursue swimming I turned to another addiction…

It started more recently when I found a box of pictures of Maya and I. I became consumed with making the wrong choice; it took over my every thought. Each night, I would come home from work and pour myself a drink. I sipped it at first but when my thoughts turned to her I tossed it back in one swallow, pouring myself another. And then she would come home, the choice I made a few years after I graduated from college, the safe choice, the predictable choice.

"Hey, how was work?" she asks in this overly husky voice sounding like she just poured a truckload of gravel down her throat. It's actually grating on my nerves to the point that I'm pouring another and another just so I can have a conversation with her.

I say with a bit of a slur, "Same old thing."

"Em, maybe if you found something you actually liked in your job then you'd enjoy it more and stop with the happy hours every night."

"It's happy hour."

"In your case it's happy hours."

"Ha ha," I give her a cheers, holding up my glass of whiskey.

"I'm gonna shower, why don't you join me and leave your drink."

"Nah, you go on ahead," I slur again. I'd rather drown in my sorrows then shower in them.

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah, just go Paige."

And the way I said it was kind of mean but I think I meant it. I want her to go, to leave and to never come back. I pour myself another, drink it down, bringing my glass and bottle to bed with me. I place both on the nightstand while I change into my usual unsexy sweats and t-shirt. I lie on my side of the bed with my back to her side. I pour. I drink. I pour. I drink. I pour. I drink.

I pass out.

I try not to dream about you. I've tried Jack. I've tried gin. I've tried all of them yet I can't drink you away. It's so bitter sweet, is it a dream or just the same nightmare that keeps me awake. I feel you in my mind and it's the only way I can get rid of the pain…

I abruptly wake when I feel her climb into bed with me. She tries to make a move but I'd rather pour a drink and think about the love I used to make with—Maya…

"What the fuck Emily? You'd rather make love to that bottle then to me!"

She's right about that!

"Ya know what, just forget it."

I already have.

"I'm sleeping on the couch so I don't have to smell your drunkenness."

"You do that," I slur, knocking the empty bottle to the floor.

"Christ Emily, you need help."

"Actually, what I need is for you to shut the fuck up," I say all garbled.

"Ya know what; enjoy your fucking happy hours. I'm done."

I feel it in the morning, and you're still here. I see you and you're calling the doctor. You're right, I'm not okay. I tried so many times to let her go, but I can't. I need the bottom of the bottle because I need to fill my empty heart up. A thousand proof, no matter the drink or how many drinks, it doesn't change the truth…

I love you Maya St. Germain.

Paige leaves for good this time. And no I don't go to the doctor. I go to work, have a shitty day and race home for happy hour but for some reason I'm compelled to stop at this place my co-workers go to after work. It's a nice pub with a long bar that puts a smile on my sullen face.

I start with a Jack Daniels on the rocks.

"Damn Emily," a co-worker watches me toss it back, "you must have a lead lined stomach."

"Just trying to forget."

"Forget what?"

"Not what, who."

"Oh, she broke your heart."

"No, I broke hers."

"Can't you make amends?"

"First I need to heal. Do they make a medicine for heartbreak?"

She chuckles, "If only."

We cheers.

I swivel my bar stool so I can observe everyone. They're laughing, gossiping, drinking, dancing and having a great time. I picture me with her doing all of that after work and my brain begins to pound. So what do I do? Yep. I drown it away and when the sun comes up tomorrow I'll be doing the same.

I just can't forget what might've been...

It's time for me to leave. I drive unsteadily home. She really did leave. Her clothes are gone. And there's a note.

" **Dear Emily,**

 **You never really loved me, I can tell. Your heart was always with Maya. I thought I won but I lost from the start. Goodbye Emily. Don't waste your life. Do something with it.**

 **I did love you,**

 **Paige."**

I strip down to my underwear and fall face first into bed. I want her sleeping next to me but instead I see a ghost, an apparition of what I truly want.

I wake up feeling like shit. I take a long hot shower, shaving everything. I put on my robe and read her note one more time, "….Don't waste your life. Do something with it."

She's right. Today starts a brand new day. I open the cabinets, twist off the liquor bottle tops and pour it all down the sink. And when I'm done I'm like why the fuck did I do that!

No! I won't do this to myself. I put on my workout gear, form fitting black yoga pants, a tank top and zipper warm up jacket. I stretch, put on my sneakers, fill my water bottle and take off for a jog in the park. And as I get closer and closer to the trail I can feel myself getting winded.

"Shit."

This is harder than I expected it to be. But I guess drinking as much and for as long as I did, has taken its toll. I put my hair back in a ponytail, drink practically my whole bottle and walk the rest of the way. I can see a bench. I need to sit down but oh wait someone beat me to it. She's stretching, sipping and off she goes.

She looks familiar. No, it's my mind seeing who I want to see. Suddenly, I find my second wind and chase after her. Damn she's fast. I can't catch up but I know it was her! What do I do?

New plan…

I call my co-worker, Megan, and ask her to help me train. I need to be me again. But most importantly I need to catch her for good!

It's been weeks and I haven't seen her. But in a way I'm glad. I can finally get my shit together.

I train before work. I clean my condo after work. Everything that was Paige has been shipped to her. This is my space now. Megan helps me paint the walls, shop for new bedding, and anything that makes the condo more me. It has kind of a beachy feel to it. She helped me bring elements of my love for swimming into it. I even do laps at the local gym now. I feel healthier than ever and I don't miss my drank at all.

I'm choosing not to waste my life. I'm choosing to embrace it. I will see her again. And I will get her back.

"Hey Em," Megan calls from the kitchen, "are you going tomorrow night?"

"The dinner thing at the Beverly Hills Hilton?"

"Yeah. You have to dress up!"

I join her in the kitchen, "I know."

"I think it would be good for you."

"Ya think?"

"You need to be with people and test your temptation around other people who will be drinking."

"You're probably right."

"Good. Let's pick out your dress!"

"You seem more excited than I am."

"Well, I am. I'm really proud of you Em. You're not at all the same girl I saw at the bar after work."

"No, no I'm not. Let's pick out that dress."

Megan's been great for me. My pint size counselor, nutritionist, trainer, you name it she's that person for me. With her wavy brunette locks and pale freckled skin and sweet smile, she'll definitely make a great wife one day. She and her boyfriend have been dating a few years now so I expect a wedding is on the horizon.

"I would go with the black. You can't go wrong with black."

"True."

I look in the mirror and I know this is the dress. I feel confident that I can command the room and not be tempted. It's a new me on my first venture out in six months.

When Megan leaves, I keep thinking about Maya jogging in the park and disappearing and then I wonder—did I really even see her at all? Was my mind playing tricks on me? It had to be since I never saw her again….

 **The Event**

"Hey, Em, over here!" Megan waves for my attention.

I signal her back and join her and her boyfriend, Matt, who's about five feet nine inches tall, with dark hair that's a little longer on the top with a tussled look kept in place by a little hair gel. He has piercing blue eyes and a five o'clock shadow giving him a more casual feel to his look. He smiles a perfectly straight white teeth smile to say hello.

"Hey guys, having fun?"

"Yeah, it's really great and you look great too," Megan compliments me.

"Aww, thank you. I feel pretty great too."

A waiter interrupts with a tray of Champagne, "Drink?"

"Oh no thank you but I will have a water with lemon if you don't mind."

"Right away Miss."

"I'm so proud of you Em."

"It's something I have to get used to. There will always be people drinking around me and I have to stay strong."

"You can count on me, too, Emily," Matt offers his support.

I nod.

"So, what's all the secrecy surrounding this new client?" I ask.

"Well the buzz around here is that she's super important and she only wants to work with the best."

The waiter brings me my water, "Any idea who the best is?"

She looks at Matt with a twinkle in her eye like she's a part of some juicy secret that I'm not.

"Em, it's you!"

I choke on my first sip!

"What!"

"That's the buzz and I'm all for it. You worked your ass off on all your accounts. The higher ups noticed and now you're going to be rewarded for it. Your advertising ideas have sky rocketed this company into the big leagues."

"Stop, you're embarrassing me," I can feel my face heating up.

"Emily, I've seen the artwork on some of your client's ads and it's stunning. Obviously this "secret" client feels that way too."

"Megan showed me some of your work and its top notch. You deserve it Emily," Matt clinks my glass with his and Megan joins in.

"Excuse me, Emily?"

I look towards the voice to my left, "Mr. Bennett, hello, thank you so much for this incredible evening."

"You're enjoying yourself?"

"Oh absolutely. It's very impressive."

"Actually Emily, that's why I wanted to talk to you, I think **you're** work is very impressive."

I make eye contact with Megan. The office gossip must be true!

"Thank you sir."

"A very important client has requested our best. Emily, you are our best. As a matter of fact, I'd like to introduce you so if you wouldn't mind coming with me."

"No, not at all, Mr. Bennett."

I hand my water to Megan smiling from ear to ear with my eyes reflecting an excitement I haven't felt in quite some time. Her expression is heartfelt. She's rooting for me and I'm ever so grateful to her!

"This way Emily."

I follow him through the droves of people. Some I recognize some I don't. The company has really taken off and the number of high profile clients has helped us to really compete for business.

"There she is. Stay right here Emily."

"Oh I will," I tilt my head down. I need to compose myself. I fear I look too excited and I don't want to appear starry eyed. I want to be the consummate professional.

"Meet your newest client," he says proudly.

I lift my head and my mouth drops. Long, dark straight hair, sexy eyes, full gorgeous lips, feminine toned body in a short sleeveless royal blue dress and black pumps. She is the epitome of sultriness. The most beautiful woman in the room!

"Maya St. Germain this is our star advertising genius, Emily Fields."

She smiles politely extending her hand. I reach for hers, locking my fingers around it, shaking it but reluctant to let it go. Our eyes linger for several seconds before she clears her throat and says, "It's lovely to meet you Emily."

I'm not sure why she said that but I play along, "It's wonderful to meet you too, Maya."

She withdraws her hand and Mr. Bennett takes over the conversation.

I don't hear one word he says as my eyes are listening to every inch of her body. I don't think she's hearing him either as her eyes seem to be listening to mine but then a sort of sadness coats over them. We have history, a long sorted history.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get acquainted since you'll be spending a lot of time together."

Mr. Bennett walks away. My heart races wishing he had stayed. I have no idea what to say.

"You look really good Emily. I guess playing it safe has really worked out for you. How is—Paige, by the way?" She bites barely able to say her name.

I wring my hands together nervously, "Paige and I went our separate ways about six months ago. It was never going to work."

She smiles demurely, "I actually visited here about six months ago looking for a place to live while I work with your firm…" She pauses, eye sexing me, "and you."

I knew it! I knew that was you jogging in the park! It's like the universe guided us together, giving us another chance at love! I'm totally blushing, I can feel it!

She's telling me about her temporary living arrangements and her company. I can no longer hide my excitement. I'm so happy she's here!

But something comes over me bringing me to talk right over her, "I missed you."

"What?" she says with a head tilt.

"I missed you."

"I can't deny a flood of emotions hit me hard when I saw it was really you."

"Maya, is there somewhere we can go to talk?"

She pulls out her hotel key card, "How 'bout my room."

I look away smiling so hard I have to massage my cheeks with my fingertips to relax my face.

"Okay, your room."

I follow her to the elevator. She hits the number eighteen and the elevator begins to rise.

"Maya?"

"Yes."

"Why did you act like we don't know each other in front of Mr. Bennett?"

"Because I wanted to make it clear I chose you based on your work, not on a previous relationship. I didn't know you were behind it until after I made the choice. I think it will be easier for both of us while we work together," she says in a provocative tone.

"That makes sense."

Silence the rest of the way up.

The doors open and she leads me down the hallway to the right. She slides the key card and opens the door. I close it and latch it shut.

She throws her bag on the dresser and says, "So talk."

"Maya, I know I chose the safe route and I regret that."

"Do you?"

"So much. I want to take risks. I want to take risks with you."

She steps close to me, really close, "What kind of risks?" she cocks an eyebrow and purses her lips.

We gaze into each other's eyes for several long seconds and I do it. I take it. I take the risk.

I snatch her lips with mine burying my tongue in her mouth. She moans delightfully. My hands feel up the back of her dress to the zipper, peeling it as low as it will go. I pull the fabric away from her shoulders, watching her shimmy out of it. The dress drops to the floor and my desires carry her to the bed. She crawls back to the headboard while I pull my dress over me kicking off my heels. I hover over her taking her all in…

"What's the matter?" she asks.

"Nothing. I just want to look at you so I can create a path in my mind of the risks I'm going to take with you."

Her chest heaves waiting excitedly for me to begin…

I lie between her legs rubbing against her pleasure box while her knees bend, grasping me at my waist. I support myself with both arms extended on either side of her. I rub slow and hard, staring into her eyes as her mouth falls open, surprised by my confidence. As the pressure builds so does her orgasm, I want her to cry out in ecstasy so I slip one of my hands over her sweet spot. I stroke her gently keeping my eyes concentrated on hers. When I lower myself over her, she releases her knees from me giving me the opportunity to swing my leg over hers kissing her thigh with my pussy. My fingers slide easily in and out of her, picking up the rhythm of my wet mushing.

She moans with an open mouth that turns into a wicked smile, making me feel very, very naughty. I like being on top and I like watching her react to my touch. Her eye sparkles with a message that she knows other ways we can be very, very naughty with each other. I smile my approval as she comes with a screech! I lick my fingers then smash my lips to hers letting her taste her own deliciousness. I swing my leg back between hers so I can lie on top of her, rubbing against her, kissing lips to lips and tongue to tongue.

I flip her over and she shrieks another shriek, licking her from behind. She peers over her shoulder, "Who are you?" She laughs.

"Someone who waited far too long to take a risk…"

"We might never leave this room if you keep taking risks like that with me."

I slap her ass making her squeal with excitement, "Just let me do all the work." I make myself comfortable licking her from bottom to top.

She mmm's her approval while I make her cum again squeezing her ass in my hands. Her voice trembles with curses and moans of a colorful variety. I like being in charge and I intend on taking all kinds of risks with Maya and by the looks of things, she'll be more than happy to let me…

We fall next to each other breathing heavily from our risk taking activities.

"Emily," she says trying to catch her breath, "you've learned a lot while we've been a part. And it pains me to say this but you really did stuff like that with Paige?"

I laugh heartily, "Anything I did with her was to try to forget you. But I always ended up with your face and body beneath me. I learned everything by pretending to be doing it with you."

"Ya know what, I'm sorry I said anything. It doesn't matter how you came to be so sexually confident. Only this moment, right here, right now, is what matters," she rolls on her side draping her leg over mine cuddling her lips into my neck then resting her face against my shoulder.

"I can't wait to start working with you."

"Mmhmm. Em, talk later…"

I wrap my arms around her smiling like I just won the lottery, though for me, I kinda did…

Her cell phone vibrates on the nightstand waking us both. She reaches for it sleepily and says, "Hello?" in a scratchy voice.

Then her tone changes to a sugary sweetness.

"Yeah, it's been great. I was given quite the welcome," she eye sexes me with a wink.

There's a pause.

"I love you too."

I love you too! She better be talking to her mom!

"Who was that?" I ask with irritation in my tone when she ends the call.

She rolls on her side and while looking directly into my eyes she says, "That was Jenna."

"Who's Jenna?"

As her lips lightly trace mine, she replies, "My wife."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The End.**


End file.
